Monster Hunter Destiny: Double Cross!
NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THE ACTUAL GAME KNOWN AS MONSTER HUNTER DOUBLE CROSS Monster Hunter Destiny is a massive fan-made online role-playing game created by Cottonmouth255. It can be played on the Wii U and the PC. Its flagship monsters are the Agsolestea and Dark Agsolestea. The game features new monsters, new areas, a new storyline, and features from several different past games. Monster Hunter Destiny: Double Cross! is the biggest of the MHD's expansion packs, introducing a ton of new features to the already massive game. It features a huge update in battle styles and mechanics based on those found in the upcoming game, Monster Hunter Cross. New monsters are featured as well! The flagship monster of "Double Cross!" is Platinum Magala. New Content *25 new monsters *13 new returning monsters *New gameplay mechanics *2 new areas *2 new Quest types *8 new Apex monsters Monsters Several new monsters are introduced into the game, from Low-Rank to A-Rank. While most of these monsters have never been seen before, a few of them return from Monster Hunter Cross and Monster Hunter Frontier G8. Herbivores: Rimosetosu Neopterons: Squitera Temnocerans: Kusubami, Nidmanti Amphibians: Bufatox, Salmon Zamtrios, Aquacabra Bird Wyverns: Maichornaw, Maccau, Gnathoprey, Gnathodrome, Zorvala, Great Maccau, Hororohoruru, Psycho Forokururu, Toridcless Brute Wyverns: Dinovaldo, Gasurabazura, Boggy Dinovaldo, Blast Duramboros Flying Wyverns: Raizekusu, Blasted Raizekusu Ruined Basarios, Anti-Gravios Pseudowyverns: COMING SOON Leviathans: Merneris, Sobekulos, Tamamitsune, Violet Tamamitsune Snake Wyverns: Slate Najarala Fanged Beasts: Gamuto, Sand Gamuto Elder Dragons: Maroon Gore Magala, Platinum Magala, Bronze Harudomerugu, Yama Kurai, "Hydra" ???: Alpha Parnivid. Changes Made to Old Monsters Although most monsters haven't undergone any major changes, besides changes to their names and improvements to their hitboxes, some others have indeed changed. These changes are listed as follows... *Kusubami, Akura Vashimu, and Akura Jebia are reclassified as Temnocerans. *Lagiacrus has had its moveset updated to match its battle style in Monster Hunter Cross. These new moves are shared by Ivory Lagiacrus. *In A-Rank, Zinogre, Deviljho, Barioth, and Brachydios gain their new moves from Monster Hunter Frontier G8. *The Frenzy virus can now affect minion monsters as well as bosses. Minions suffering from the Frenzy will not flee the area when a boss is present and will target hunters or other monsters at random. *Barioth, Shogun Ceanataur, Khezu, Pink Rathian, Kamu and Nono Orugaron, Pariapuria, and Gamuto can now become Apex monsters. Availability Low-Rank Unlocked: *''Old Monsters'': Rimosetosu, Maccau, Great Maccau, Hororohoruru *''New Monsters'': Merneris, Gnathoprey, Gnathodrome, Squitera, Zorvala, Bufatox High-Rank Unlocked: *''Old Monsters'': Dinovaldo, Gamuto, Raizekusu, Tamamitsune *''New Monsters'': Maichornaw, Nidmanti, Sobekulos, and most subspecies. G-Rank Unlocked: *'Old Monsters': "Hydra" *''New Monsters'': Platinum Magala A-Rank Unlocked: *''Old Monsters'': Kusubami, Gasurabazura, Yama Kurai *''New Monsters'': Psycho Forokururu, Bronze Harudomerugu General Information *'A total of 298 monsters are in the game.' *228 total returning monsters are in the game; 45 small monsters and 183 large monsters. *72 new monsters are in the game; 4 small monsters and 68 large monsters. *'Counting other expansion packs, a total of 348 monsters are in the game.' Quest Types Alongside the regular kinds of quests - regular, Arena, Hunt-a-Thon, and Event - two new kinds have been introduced that are sure to challenge a hunter's mettle. They are... Challenge Quests: These are much like regular quests, but there is a catch. Rather than having three chances before the reward drops to 0, Challenge Quests only give you one chance. In other words, if you get knocked out, it's an automatic "Quest Failed". The rules remain steadfast for multiplayer - if one hunter is knocked out, you have to restart the quest. Last Monster Standing: These quests involve hunting as many monsters as possible before the hunter faints. The monsters get progressively more difficult, and will drop useful items when slain. Last Monster Standing is only featured in A-Rank, where some of the targets end up being things like Rajang, Warlaros, or Baruragaru. Gameplay Mechanics This expansion pack introduces Hunting Styles and Hunting Techniques, as seen in Monster Hunter Cross. There are four Hunting Styles - Guild, Aerial, Bushido, and Striker. Areas Psychedelic Dreamfield: As the name suggests, this area looks like something out of a crazy dream. The plants and rock structures are extremely otherworldly and grow in ways that seemingly defy physics. Colorful and "odd-looking" monsters inhabit the Psychedelic Dreamfield, such as Great Wroggi, Mr. Bubbles, Brachydios, and Psycho Forokururu. Peaceful Ruin: This area is a tranquil site that was once home to an ancient city. The ruins make up much of the landscape, and it is abundant in decorations such as wonderful statues and odd hieroglyphs. The Peaceful Ruin is inhabited by shy and secretive monsters, such as Giadrome, Nerscylla, Nargacuga, and Ruined Basarios. NOTICE This expansion pack is still a work in progress. More details will be added soon. Category:Fan Game Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255